Hope Is A Ferris Wheel
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Elaine's friends decide that Elaine's going to the fair with them no matter what. Elaine gets into the Ferris wheel and ends up sitting next to a mysterious man named Ban. While the duo get to know each other, the Ferris wheel stalls at the very top leaving Ban and Elaine alone together. Will romance blossom or catastrophe strike?


**Hope Is A Ferris Wheel**

"Elaine, you seriously need to get out of this house," Alvina, Elaine's closest friend, bluntly stated.

"Well, what do you suggest I do, Vina? Elaine questioned staring at the red head facing her on the couch.

"Come to the fair tonight with me and Rosalina," Alvina suggested.

"I already have plans," Elaine said, tucking a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah, sitting in your room watching old Disney movies is totally an entire night of plans," Alina rolled her stunning emerald eyes.

"Well, that was my plan," Elaine frowned.

"You said was! Ha-ha! Now you have to go because that WAS your plan. Was is a past tense word. Therefore, you have to accompany me and Rosalina to the fair!" Alvina cheered as she jumped off the couch to do her victory dance.

"And who am I to think could beat the captain of the debate team throughout middle and high school in an argument?" Elaine huffed as she threw one of her couch's throw pillows at Alvina.

"Normally, I would get into a pillow fight with you, but I have to help you pick out an outfit for tonight," Alvina said.

"Geez, it's not like I was going to wear my pajamas," Elaine laughed.

"You never know with you, Elaine," Alvina joked.

Elaine and Alvina began to feverishly rummage through Elaine's humongous walk through closet looking for the perfect outfit. Well, it was more like Alvina picking out an outfit and Elaine not liking it or vice versa. Finally, Elaine and Alvina decided upon a white fitted tank top that showed a tiny bit of Elaine's midriff and high waisted denim cut off shorts. She also wore a gold and opal lariat necklace and a pair of laced sandals.

"Elaine, are you sure you aren't a murderer?" Alvina asked.

"Uh, yeah, Vina, I'm pretty sure. Why?" Elaine responded.

"Because you're gonna make a guy drop dead when they see you in that outfit.

"Geez, Alvina. I'm perfectly content not in a relationship, ok. Now, if the right guy came along…" Elaine stated.

"The fair is the perfect night to find a guy, alright," Alvina assured one of her best friends.

"Yeah, ok. Somehow, I doubt I'll find the one tonight. I've been living my life for 20 years and nothing good has ever happened to me," Elaine deadpanned her eyes getting teary.

"Um, excuse me. I happened to you," Alvina laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I have you, Vina," Elaine giggled masking her tears of sadness as tears of joy.

"Ok, we're going to my house so I can get ready and then we're gonna pick up Rosalina at her house. Then, we shall go to the fair," Alvina explained.

"Alright… FIRST ONE TO THE CAR WINS!" Elaine challenged as she ran out of the living room towards the front door.

"ELAAAAAAAAAIINE!" Alvina yelled as she chased after the blonde in front of her.

Elaine beat Alvina to the car much to Alvina's complaining. They quickly drove to Alvina's house.

"Remind me never to get in a car with you again," Elaine stated as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Why?" Alvina inquired.

"Oh, I don't know… YOU DRIVE LIKE A MANIAC, YOU SPEED DEMON!" Elaine answered.

"Fair enough," Alvina smiled, "Wait for me here, I shouldn't be long."

"Whatever," Elaine commented as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Elaine listened to three Taylor Swift songs on her iPhone 6 while she was waiting for Alvina to get ready. She listened to "Love Story", "Wildest Dreams", and "You Belong with Me".

"Maybe tonight is the night I'll meet my one true love," Elaine said to herself, "But who am I kidding?"

"Talking to yourself again, Elaine?" Alvina asked as she jumped in the car.

"Eh. Just singing," Elaine fibbed.

"Ah, alright," Alvina shrugged.

Alvina was wearing a maroon cold shoulder crop top with high waisted denim shorts with white converse.

"Are you sure you aren't a serial killer?" Elaine teased.

"Quite," Alvina laughed.

The duo finally arrived at Rosalina's house and found her wearing a Superman shirt under denim overalls with a red, white, and blue bracelet and white converse. And of course she had her dark brown hair cascading out of a navy blue beanie and her black glasses were sitting atop the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, guys!" Rosalina waved as she jumped into the back seat.

"Sup, bro," Alvina replied as she threw a peace sign at Rosalina.

"Hey, Rosalina! You look great!" Elaine complimented.

"So, she looks like she always does: like a hot nerd," Alvina laughed.

"Well, thanks I guess, Vina…" Rosalina said.

"It was a compliment, geez," Alvina frowned.

"So, have you been photographing anything lately for your clients? " Elaine asked.

"I actually photographed your brother's friend Meliodas and his girlfriend Elizabeth. And of course, their pet pig, Hawk. I swear, Hawk will only take pictures if scraps are involved," Rosalina replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Of course, only a talented photographer as yourself could get that pig to sit still. I mean, your pictures for the yearbooks in school were amazing. However, I've only met Meliodas, Hawk, and Elizabeth once since I don't really talk to Harlequin much anymore," Elaine stated.

"Hey, Chatty Kathy and Talkative Tina, we're here," Alvina announced.

"I assume I'm Tina since she's one of my favorite characters from the Looney Tunes Show fandom," Rosalina mumbled.

Oh come on, let's go. Elaine needs to have fun. I mean, it is her first fair," Alvina instructed.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting out of the car," Rosalina said as she put both her hands up.

The girls strutted up to the Ferris wheel since Alvina said she needed to experience the fair classics first. Alvina and Rosalina sat down in the gondola. Elaine walked her way over.

"Sorry, ma'am, only two to a gondola, you'll have to find somewhere else to sit," the attendant with the silver hair and emerald eyes instructed. His name tag read "Hendrickson."

"Oh, ok," Elaine pouted as she began to walk to the back of the line.

"You can sit with me," a light blue haired man from the gondola in front of Alvina and Rosalina.

"It's fine, I'll wait for the next one, but thanks anyway," Elaine replied.

"I insist," the man said.

 _He could be the one Elaine._ The voice inside Elaine's head told her.

"As long as you're insisting," Elaine smiled.

The tall man with the blue hair and piercing red eyes, a peculiar fellow if Elaine said so herself, scooted over so the blonde could sit down.

"Dang! How tall are you?" Elaine asked, amazed by his tall stature.

"Normally, the first question you ask someone is their name, but ok, let's go with height. I'm 6''11. How short are you?" the man joked.

"I'm only 4''11," Elaine frowned.

"And what may I ask is your name 4''11 blonde girl?" the man inquired his ruby eyes sparkled.

"I'm Elaine. What's your name 6''11 blue haired dude?" Elaine said.

"Wow, Elaine. That's a beautiful name. My name's Ban," the man replied.

As soon as that statement left Ban's mouth, the gondola's started spinning. The ride had begun.

"So, how old are you, Elaine?" Ban questioned.

"I just turned 20 two months ago," Elaine replied.

"That's cool, I turned 23 three months ago," Ban said.

"Wow! Our birthday's only a month apart and my brother also just turned 23 in April. When's your birthday?"

"You'll never believe it. Valentine's Day."

"Woah! To be born on Valentine's Day you must be a total romantic!"

"I would consider myself to be one, Elaine. But, I've never been able to really test out my skills, you know. You meet a lot of shallow people in life. I hate those types of people, you know. Like there was this chick named Jericho that pursued me throughout high school. She was one of the most shallow people I've ever met."

 _Wow. I think I've fallen in love with the way he says my name._ The voice in Elaine's head was back.

"Well, Ban, I'll tell you a little secret. I've never really dated anyone either," Elaine confessed as she composed herself.

"If a beautiful girl with a nice personality like you can't get a date, then there's no hope for men. So when's your birthday, Elaine?"

"March 14."

"So, how long have you been out of school, Elaine?"

"Well, I graduated high school three years ago as valedictorian. I've been at Harvard for two years because I want to become a psychologist."

"That's amazing, Elaine. You must be really smart to be valedictorian and be going to HARVARD!"

"So are you in school?"

"I go to culinary school. I've always wanted to be a chef."

"That's interesting, Ban."

"I know it's not as interesting as Harvard, but you know."

"Of course it's interesting! Cooking's awesome. I mean I make a mean spaghetti I'll tell you that!"

"You know I came to the fair to be captivated by the rides, but I'm more captivated by you, Elaine."

Elaine blushed. _He really is perfect He's exactly who I need in life. From what I know about him._ The rode churned to a stop. But the ride wasn't over. Ban and Elaine were still at the top of the Ferris wheel in their gondola.

"I guess the Ferris wheel is angry you don' find it captivating," Elaine joked.

"Ha-ha. I guess so. Nosy ride. Always listening in on others' conversations," Ban joked.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Um, Ban. Bad news. I'm scared of heights."

"Oh. Oh! Don't worry about it, Elaine. I'll keep you safe," Ban outstretched his arm and pulled Elaine closer, "May I?"

"Yes, you may. Thank you, Ban. Now I feel safe," Elaine replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. She enveloped his scent into her nose. _Mhmm. He smells like the forest and herbs. And um other manly things._

"So tell me more about culinary school," Elaine said.

"Um, ok. Well, I probably wouldn't be going there if it weren't for scholarships," Ban replied.

"Why? I mean I won't press you if you don't want to talk about it. I mean we just met. Trusting a stranger is kind of a weird thing. Even though, I trust you," Elaine rambled.

"No. I feel fine talking about it with you. I don't know. You just make me feel wanted and you know special for the first time in my life," Ban said.

"What do you mean for the first time?" Elaine asked, "Again, you don't have to answer if you aren't up to it."

"I'm up for anything, Elaine. Even delving into my awful past if I must. Are you sure you're ready to listen to this long story?"

"Yes, Ban, I'm a very good listener."

"Alright, so when I was a small boy of about 9 years old, my mother was diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she still with us?"

Ban shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Nah. She passed when I turned 11. My mother was a fighter though. She spent two years of her life trying to beat it. I mean, I knew she was a goner, but I still had a little bit of hope that she would come out the victor. I mean, it's the deadliest disease in America, how could she have won? But, she was strong even through all that. My little sister Kilia died that same year too," at this point Ban's voice was quivering as he spoke, "She got pneumonia. She was only 7 years old! She barely got to live life! Why were all these people taken from me, Elaine?!"

Ban began to shed a few tears.

"Ban. Sometimes life just happens, ok. There's nothing you can do about it," Elaine comforted as she wiped the tears out of Ban's eyes.

"But I could've done something. My dad was always abusive towards us and one day Kilia spilled milk all over the floor. Naturally, I covered for her. So, of course I got beaten for a good hour. Then, my sister confessed and got her one hour beating and then was left outside in the thunderstorm. I figured my father would bring her in after he forced me to go to sleep. I didn't think he was that heartless. But she stayed outside and caught pneumonia. She was allowed to come inside in the morning. She was feverish and was coughing. I tried to take care of her. I did. I made her soup, I got her blankets. Basically, I did whatever was I my power to save her life. I told her I needed to get her some more soup, so we exchanged an 'I love you' before I left. When I came back, she was dead... I sobbed for hours and I told my dad when he got home from work. So, my father ran away, knowing he was responsible for murder. I HAD TO BURY MY OWN SISTER IN MY BACKYARD! I never thought I would have to do that. It's not like I could pay for the real funeral she deserved, since my father took the little money we had. So, as a marker I spelled her name out in some pebbles I found in the yard. I miss her so much. And every time it rained, I would think of her and how she didn't deserve the fate that was handed to her. I was left all alone by myself at 11 years old. No friends, no family, no one in the world cared about Ban. So, I had to make money to buy food. I would steal things from people and sell them to my classmates for money. I would steal food from bakery windows. Whatever I needed to do to get by. I got really hungry one day because it had been two days since my last food heist. So, I got sloppy with stealing that day. Of course, I got caught. I went to juvey or whatever. The interrogating officer felt bad for me and decided to take me in. His name was Zhivago. He became the father figure I always wanted. But like everyone else, he abandoned me too when he discovered his birth son was still alive. So, when I was 15, I got my first job. It paid decent money which in my eyes was just enough to get by. I had stopped worrying about school a long time ago. I maintained a C average. I know, it's not as impressive as being a valedictorian. By the time I was 18, I graduated. Shocking, I know. I bought my first apartment because I couldn't stand living in that house anymore. I couldn't stand seeing my little sister's grave every time I wanted to go outside! I guess I always wanted to become a chef so I could make better food than the stuff I had to eat throughout my life. So, I applied to culinary school and got one of those sob story scholarships. You know, I almost didn't accept it because I didn't want to go to school just because I had a difficult life. I wanted them to know the actual Ban. Not just the abused bandit with no family."

"Ban you deserved that scholarship. You should get some compensation for living that awful life. But, I mean I didn't have the best life either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was three and my brother Harlequin..." Elaine started.

"Hey! I know Harlequin!" Ban interrupted.

"That's cool. May I resume my story please?"

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry, Elaine."

"Anyway, when I was three and Harlequin was six, our parents abandoned us to move to the west coast to become movie stars. Barf. They haven't even been in one stinking movie. God only knows what they're doing now. We were sent to foster care. We bounced around between foster homes until Harlequin turned 16. His best friend Helbram ran away, so Harlequin decided to go after him. He left me all alone. There were some days when I wondered if it was really worth being alive. I had no friends. No one wanted me. I was an outcast. No one would've stopped me from committing suicide if I really wanted to."

Elaine began to cry. She buried her face in Ban's leather jacket. Ban gently lifted it so he could look her in her amber eyes.

"Elaine, I want you," Ban confessed as he shifted a little.

"I want you too, Ban," Elaine smiled as she snuggled herself closer into Ban's embrace.

"Anyway, when I was in eighth grade, I met my 2 best friends Alvina and Rosalina. They were the sole reason I put my suicidal thoughts behind me. They're also the ones who convinced me to come to this fair."

"Well, thank God for them."

"I know! Without them, I wouldn't even be here with you. Anyway, back to my life story," Elaine laughed, "So, I devoted my life to studying. I graduated when I was 17 as valedictorian. So, I lived with Alvina and her family until I turned 18. Then, I bought an apartment. I applied to Harvard and got in. Then, I sold my apartment and moved to a house in the suburbs since I was so tired of Massachusetts apartment life. I wanted to become a psychologist so I could learn how to deal with my problems and others' problems."

"You know, I've wanted to move back to the suburbs to get away from all the noise of the city," Ban admitted.

"You should! It's amazing! Now, I can actually get sleep!" Elaine suggested.

"And being closer to you would be a plus," Ban smugly smiled.

Elaine blushed.

"True," Elaine smiled.

The Ferris wheel began to move again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ban whisper shouted.

"What's wrong?" Elaine lifted her head from Ban's chest.

"You'll have to go back to your friends when the ride stops," Ban pouted.

"They'll understand my absence," Elaine smirked as she placed her head back on Ban's chest.

"You mean, you'll stay with me and ditch your friends?!" Ban excitedly asked.

"Well, ditching's a harsh word. You know, abandonment issues," Elaine laughed.

"True," Ban agreed.

"EVERYONE THANK OUR RIDE TECHNICIAN DREYFUS FOR GETTING YOU LOSERS DOWN!" Hendrickson shouted.

"You're fired," and older guy with a name tag that read "Baltra" stated.

"Excuse me?" Hendrickson asked.

"You're fired for disrespecting fairgoers," Baltra replied.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! KILL YOURSELF, FORMER BOSS!" Hendrickson yelled as he threw his uniform hat down.

"So immature," Baltra frowned, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the fair, lovely people. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience."

Everyone left their gondolas to get on with the rest of the fair.

"Ban, I need to go tell my friends that I won't be accompanying them the rest of the night," Elaine excused.

"Ok, Elaine," Ban smiled.

"Hey Rosalina and Alvina, I'm actually going to spend the rest of the fair with my new special friend. So, um, goodnight. Thanks for bringing me here," Elaine confessed.

"I would say he's special, but more than a friend. We could see ya'll cuddling from where we were sitting," Alvina smiled.

Elaine blushed.

"Ah, leave the girl alone, she found a guy, ok. Be happy," Rosalina commented.

"Thanks, Rosalina," Elaine thanked as she ran back to Ban.

"Lady Elaine of the round Ferris wheel has returned everyone," Ban joked.

"Haha you're too funny," Elaine laughed.

"Anyway, do you wanna feed the animals at the petting zoo?" Ban asked.

"THERE'S A PETTING ZOO?!" Elaine squealed.

"Have you ever been to a fair before?" Ban asked,

"No..." Elaine frowned.

"Well, let's make this one to remember," Ban said as he grabbed Elaine's hand in his and rushed toward the petting zoo.

Ban and Elaine went into the large tent where the petting zoo was. They walked up to the feeding station.

"We'll get two cups please," Ban told the attendant with a name that read "Zaratras" on it.

"That'll be $2," Zaratras stated.

"Alrighty, here you go," Ban said as he pulled out two one dollar bills out of his wallet.

"Enjoy the petting zoo! By the way you are the cutest couple I've seen today," Zaratras smiled.

Ban and Elaine blushed.

"We actually just met today. So, we're not actually dating," Elaine corrected.

"Well, you should be," Zaratras beamed, "Sorry, I just love laying match maker."

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A ZEBRA?!" Elaine squealed, "Come on, Ban!"

Elaine grabbed Ban's hand and led him to the zebra who was in the pen with the goats and horses.

"Geez, Elaine you're like a tiny powerhouse!" Ban exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I am when I'm excited," Elaine said.

"I mean I ran cross country and I was the captain in middle and high school, but you could rival me!" Ban laughed.

"I doubt that," Elaine chuckled.

"We'd just have to settle that at a race sometime in the future," Ban said.

Elaine blushed.

"Well, when I look into the future, I can't help but see you standing beside me," Ban romantically confessed.

"Me too," Elaine swooned.

The two went around the fair trying anything and everything. Ban convinced Elaine to go on the flying swings much to Elaine's complaining. She actually didn't mind it and actually enjoyed herself. They decided to go on the carousel because they're both giant children. Ban rode the fox and Elaine rode the panda. They went on a few rollercoasters. Elaine convinced Ban to ride the spinning tea cups. Ban didn't really want to ride it, but he said he'd try anything once.

"I still can't believe you threw up on that guy!" Elaine laughed.

"Well, you made me ride that torture device!" Ban defended.

"How was I supposed to know you would get sick?" Elaine giggled.

"It's not that funny, Elaine," Ban replied.

"It really was! I mean he just stared at you like you were insane!" Elaine reminded her romantic interest.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny. I mean humiliating myself in front of hundreds people wasn't that great, but I guess I got the satisfaction of making that guy go 'Eh! I just bought these shoes, man!'." Ban agreed.

"Ooh, Ban look! A stuffed fox!" Elaine squealed.

"Alright. I'll win it for you," Ban cockily stated.

"Ban. Those games are always rigged," Elaine said.

"I can knock down a couple milk jugs for you, Elaine," Ban assured, "One ball please."

"Here you go, sit," the attendant with the name tag with the name Vivian scrawled across it.

Ban reared up and threw the ball. He threw a fast curve ball that knocked down all the jugs.

"Impossible! No one's done that all day!" Vivian frowned.

"Impossible has the words I'm possible in it so..." Elaine replied.

"Fine, fine. What'll your prize be?" Vivian asked.

"The stuffed animal fox, please," Ban answered.

"Here," Vivian frowned as she tossed the 'toy' over.

"Here you go, Elaine," Ban smiled, "I told you I'd win it for you. I'd do anything for you."

Elaine blushed.

"And I would do anything for you, Ban," Elaine confessed.

"BARF!" Vivian scoffed.

"Well, you did do that today, Ban," Elaine chuckled.

"Not this again," Ban laughed.

"Attention, everyone, the fair will be closing in 2 minutes," the voice over the PA system called out.

"Here, I'll walk you to your car," Ban said as he looped his arm through Elaine's.

"Oh! Let me text Alvina to see if she's still here. She was my ride home," Elaine said.

 **Elaine:** _Hey! Are you still at the fair?_

 **Alvina:** _no, we left 2 hrs ago sorry elaine we figured your sweetheart would drive you home_

 **Elaine:** _Alright. I'll ask him. Have a good night!_

 **Alvina:** _you too_

"Um, Ban, would you mind giving me a ride home? My friends left two hours ago," Elaine explained.

"It would be my honor," Ban bowed.

"Ah, what a gentleman," Elaine sighed.

Ban walked Elaine out to his red Ford truck. He opened the door for Elaine. She thanked him and told him her address. He drove her there and walked her up to the doorstep.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Ban smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Elaine said as she jumped up to give Ban a hug around the neck.

Ban was shocked, but he returned her embraced and placed her back on her feet.

"Thank you for such a magical evening, Ban," Elaine thanked.

"Your welcome. As a former thief, I've gotten pretty good at stealing. Might I steal a kiss from you?" Ban smiled.

"Does this answer your question?" Elaine asked as she jumped up to kiss Ban.

They kissed on the steps for a good while until they needed air. Who cares if the neighbors saw.

"Would you want to come in and watch old Disney movies with me? Those were my original plans until my friends decided I was going to the fair," Elaine said.

"I would love to, Elaine," Ban smiled.

Elaine opened the door for the two lovebirds.

"I'm going to go get some blankets and pillows and change into my pajamas. Would you mind popping some popcorn?" Elaine explained.

"Ay ay, Captain," Ban saluted.

Elaine came back with about three pillows, a blanket, and she was dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt with blue flannel striped bottoms. She also wore white bunny slippers to warm her feet.

"Well, that's adorable," Ban stated, a grin on his face.

"Why thank you," Elaine smiled, "What movie would you like to watch first?"

"Lady and the Tramp if you have it, Elaine," Ban replied as he stretched out on Elaine's couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"I do in fact," Elaine said as she held up the DVD.

The blonde put the DVD in the DVD player and snuggled herself up to Ban on the couch. She pulled the blanket over her and Ban and laid her head in his lap. Feeling safe and warm, Elaine fell asleep in about 30 minutes. Ban grabbed the remote from her lap and turned the TV off. He grabbed one of the pillows Elaine had set on the couch and put it behind his head. He took off his leather jacket and threw it to the floor, not trying to disturb the sleeping Elaine. Ban decided to throw his shirt off and throw that in the floor since he wasn't used to sleeping in one. He pulled Elaine closer to his now bare chest. Ban kissed the top of the sleeping angel's head.

"Best day ever," Ban sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story! It is my first Seven Deadly Sins story, so I hope you enjoyed. I had to kick start my journey into this fandom with a Ban and Elaine piece because they are so stinking cute and I love them. This is by far my favorite show, and I believe I did the characters justice in this story. Remember, please tell me what you think about this story in the comment section down below and if you want to leave any prompts down there, go right ahead! I appreciate every comment and the time it took you to read this. Sayonara!**

 **-HotChilePepper**


End file.
